Naughty List
by ILikeCookiesLoads
Summary: North hesitated about giving Jack coal that Christmas, Jack was not guardians, family. But it was North's job as Santa. All would be okay in the morning, North would explain to Jack that it was not him who wrote lists and would give Jack a present, not from Santa, but from a loving parent. He didn't expect Jack to be missing the next morning.
1. Chapter 1

North frowned as he landed in the North Pole. It had been a good night, he had delivered presents and coal to all the children of the world, all except one. That one was currently at the North Pole. Sleeping in his new room. It was his first Christmas since joining the guardians.

North looked at the lists, he loved Jack very much and all the child was mischievous, North did not see him as naughty. Jack was the guardian of fun and it was in his nature. North took the lift up, a bit of coal in his hand, he knew he would regret this, but it was his job, as Santa he had to give nice children presents and naughty children coal. No exception.

He silently pushed open the door, Jack was sleeping peacefully, golden sand formed a picture of the guardians, of Jack and the guardians. North carefully stroked Jack's hair, Jack was like a son to him and he hoped Jack would understand that it was not North who wrote the lists.

North turned to leave, then hesitated, considering taking the coal and just not leaving anything, he shook his head "tomorrow you will get present Jack, not from Santa but from me, from your father... and I will tell you I do not write lists and all will be okay..." he whispered.

He hoped with all his heart, that Jack would understand. He didn't want to lose the child like this, finally he left and went to rest, he had a long day ahead of him still. He would celebrate Christmas day with all the guardians same as every year, and he was determined to make this year the best year yet, this would be Jack's first proper Christmas since he became Jack Frost.

North had been heart broken when Jack had told North he had not had a Christmas dinner since he was human. Had North known he would have invited Jack over, nobody should be alone on Christmas! And less a child. The image of Jack walking around the rooftops alone, haunted North since he found out.

The next morning, North got up earlier then usual. He rushed towards Jack's room, chuckling he opened door "merry Christma-" he froze, Jack was gone. The window was wide open, the coal North had left him was gone.

North ran over to the window as if he could spot Jack, but Jack had left hours ago, North hit his fist on the window sill making it crack. He would have to replace this, Jack could sit on it and fall if he forgot about it. North ran out of the room, ignoring the yetis that wished him a merry Christmas, he ran straight into the globe room and reached out for the switch, pushing it down.

He began to pace as he waited for the fellow guardians. He was sure Jack had run away, Jack must be upset, ran away from North believing North didn't want him. The fought of Jack alone somewhere with the coal, crying made North clenched his swords and attack some curtains ripping them to shreds.

"Hey, calm down mate" Bunny said being the first to arrive.

North turned around "I cannot calm down!" he shouted looking angry.

"I see that, I'm guessing you have a good reason for calling us here?" he asked.

North was about to answer when Tooth's voice came from the window that she entered though "I'm here! What's going on?" she asked landing.

"As you know it is Christma-" he stopped as he spotted Sandy and waved him over, now they where all there. Sandy landed on the floor, waved to each of his guardians and made a picture of a happy face and a Christmas tree.

"Merry Christmas to you too" Tooth said with a smile "is that why you called us here? Are we celebrating Christmas all day today?"

"You shouldn't have used the lights for that, mate!" Bunny complained.

"That is not why I called you!" North shouted.

Sandy made an interrogation mark above his head and North sighed.

"It is Jack" he explained.

"Is he okay?" Tooth immediately asked.

Sandy made a sand picture of a snowflake.

"What did he do? Ruin Christmas as well!"

"No! Not trouble! He has run away!" North shouted.

"Run away? What do you mean 'run away'?" Bunny asked.

North sighed and looked at floor, guilty "I gave him coal."

"Even you agree he is naughty" Bunny smirked.

"He is not naughty!" North exclaimed almost attacking Bunny making him jump back "but he is on naughty list, so I do job, but when I went to see him in morning he was gone... he never even told me he was going... I think he thinks the coal is way of saying I don't want him..." North whispered, looking at the floor miserably.

Tooth gasped and flew over to cuddle North "oh... that might not be it... maybe he is just... you know, gone for a fly? Spread some snow? Maybe went to visit Jamie?"

North shook his head "I don't think so, he didn't even have breakfast!" he looked so upset "he must be hungry... I am hungry..."

"Calm down, North, if he is hungry he will eat, the Frostbite lived alone three hundred years, he knows how to look after himself."

"I know but... I don't want him to, I want him here for me! To celebrate first Christmas... I had present for him" he whispered.

"Fought you said you had to give him coal?"

"I do, but this present is not from me as Santa, it is from ME, not Santa but me... like when paretns give children presents."

"I get it" Tooth said "don't worry North, we will find him... we can split up! Bunny will search the countries in spring, you search countries in winter. I will inform Baby Tooth and Sandy search dreams, see?"

North nodded "we should all go to Burgess first! It is where he most likely is... he likes it there."

The guardians nodded and followed North to sleigh, Bunny groaned but North took no notice, all he wanted was to find Jack and bring him home as soon as possible. Sandy made some sand pictures to Tooth, tooth nodded.

"I wish Jack where here too, if he saw how worried North was he would never leave without saying anything ever again" she said.

"Selfish kid only thinks about himself" Bunny mumbled.

Tooth hit Bunny harm in the back "Bunny! Jack has been alone for a long time, it isn't his fault he isn't used to being worried about."

"It was months ago, he should get used to it!"

"Are you used to having him around?"

Bunny opened his mouth then closed it again "okay... maybe your right."

Tooth grinned, Sandy smiled also, they all climbed into the sleigh. Bunny last looking very unhappy, he crossed his arms but as the sleigh began to move quickly uncrossed them and clang onto the sides.

Bunny was usually the fist to jump out of the sleigh when it landed, but today North was first, running of without a word, he stepped on Jack's lake, not caring about the risk of the ice cracking under his weight "Jack! Jack! Where are you?" he shouted.

Bunny, Tooth and Sandy where soon to follow "North, get of the lake!" Tooth called out, sighing when North ignored her.

"Jack! Jack! Are you here?"

"Here!" Jack called back.

Bunny's eyebrows rose in surprise, he had no expected it to be this easy to find the kid. North ran of in the direction of the sound, it came from the opposite direction of the lake. North didn't notice the ice cracking under his feet.

Jack was underneath he lake. In an underground cave made completely of ice and snow. It had taken him years to create and he was carefully placing the newest addition to his possessions to the pile, three hundred and once pieces of coal he now had.

When he heard a splash and suddenly saw North fall into the lake, at first he was unsure how to react, then he was fast. He grabbed his staff which was leaning against the wall and broke the ice that separated his home from the water.

North fell on the cold snow shivering. Bunny, Sandy and Tooth ran to the side to stare down the now empty lake. Jack was soaking wet as was North. Water reached up to Jack's knees in his wide cave. He glared at nobody in particular at he looked at his beautiful cave now flooded.

"Jack!" as soon as North recovered he stumbled to his feat, shivering he ran and cuddled Jack close, but Jack pushed him away.

"What's the big deal?" he shouted, looking angry.

"Jack... I need to explain! I do not write list, I did not want to give you coal!" he quickly explained.

Jack rolled his eyes "I do not care about coal, I expected that, I mean, what's the big deal with coming here!"

"I... we... where worried, we came looking for you."

Jack glared at North "I'm fine, I don't need you guys worrying about me and less looking at me! I wasn't even missing for an hour!" he shouted "and now look at this mess!" he shouted annoyed, he shot a thing of ice up at the guardians staring down at him, they quickly dodged.

North looked around "what is this Jack?" he asked.

"It is my home!" Jack shouted, anger building up "or was... now it's ruined!" he shouted.

"I-I... I fought North pole was..." he couldn't bring himself to finish as he looked down.

"This is going to take forever to fix!" he shouted.

"I will help" North offered.

Jack just rolled his eyes "can you freeze ice? Make snow?"

"No but-"

"Then your no help" Jack said coldly.

North looked down "Jack..."

"Leave me alone!" Jack shouted shooting some ice, missing North on purpose. North looked up at Jack then looked away.

"I am sorry" he whispered and exited the cave.

Tooth, Bunny and Sandy, helped him out, Bunny punched his hands "that kid is going to regret what he said" he growled heading towards the cave.

"No" North grabbed Bunny "he is right... I have caused trouble and ruined Christmas for family... I am bad Santa."

Tooth cuddled North "that's not true... Jack is just angry because he isn't used to this kinda thing, he'll get over it, you'll see... maybe he'll even join us tonight?"

North frowned, nodded and headed towards the sleigh looking even more miserable then when they originally came looking for the child. The others hesitated before climbing into the sleigh and heading back towards the North Pole. Deciding they would stay with North for Christmas even if not as a happy celebration.

**Author Note:**

**This was going to be a one-shot, but I started writing and well... this happened. I actually really like how this is going, I have so many ideas! **

**Hope you enjoy, please review.**

**Sorry for lack of grammar, I live in Spain so, yeah. **


	2. Chapter 2

North was sitting in the armchair near the fire, his usually jolly self quiet and still, his usually bright eyes dull and filled with tears "what have I done?" he whispered for what may well be the hundredth time since returning to the pole.

"Nothing, North..." Tooth reassured "it's not your fault."

"Frostbite is just being insensitive, mate."

"He is not!" North shouted "I should have been more careful... he was doubtful about living in the North pole from the beginning... now I've chased him away..."

"North... it is not your fault" tooth whispered "you didn't know about the cave or the ice... I mean... Jack will forgive you, I'm sure... just give him a little time to calm down. You know he loves you just like you love him" Tooth whispered with a reassuring smile that seemed to calm North down a bit. Sandy smiled at Tooth, thumbs up.

Meanwhile, Jack was slowly yet effectively putting the cave bath together, freezing all the water and forcing it back into the lake. He thickened decided to leave it to melt on it's own. He began to clean up the floor, smoothing it out and adding a layer of snow to soften it before getting on with the walls and the entrance.

Finally, once the actual cave was fixed he checked on his few possessions, a few things of thrown out clothes and toys. Some little collections, feathers, old Easter egg shells... a lot of coal. And few other things, most was unharmed and Jack was relieved as he organized it all making the cave looks nice and tidy once more, as he covered the possessions in snow he sat down and closed his eyes, feeling slightly tired.

Thinking about what had happened, he fought about North, he had come looking for him, for Jack. Jack pulled out the piece of coal from his hoodie and looked at it, tears filling his eyes, he cuddled it close. What had been thinking? Yes he was angry, but it had not take Jack nearly as long as he had expected to fix everything...

North had taken Jack in, given Jack a home and a family... and now just because Jack had gotten angry and slightly upset about the coal, he had thrown that all away. He pulled his hood up to cover his face as the tears fell down "I'm such a little spoiled brat" he whispered and cuddled his legs close.

North stared out the window, it was becoming late and North's worry grew with every minutes "do you think he will come back for the night?" he whispered.

"He probably is going to stay in Burgess for the night" Bunny said.

North frowned "I wish he would come back" he whispered putting his hand in his pocket and placing it around the gift he had gotten for Jack, he closed his eyes "Christmas is almost over..."

"Don't worry, we can always celebrate tomorrow or the day after... Jack won't mind" Tooth said placing a hand on North's shoulder. North seemed to not want to do anything but wait for Jack to come back.

Sandy placed a hand on North's other shoulder and made a picture of himself, an eyes and a snowflake. Then pointed out the window.

"Good idea Sandy, since he had to go everywhere to send dreams he can take a look in Burgess while his there?"

North nodded "please do..." he whispered still staring out the window.

"Good luck, mate" Bunny said quietly.

Sandy nodded and waved before leaving, he was fat and soon was in Burgess sending out the dream sand to each and every child, he looked carefully at the roofs before heading for Jack's lake.

He looked at the now frozen solid pond, guessing this was the fasted way for Jack to fix the damage done, he sighed, Jack loved this pond, he might have been scared he wouldn't be able to repair it. Or perhaps he was scared he wouldn't be able to repair his cave? Or perhaps he was just angry about the coal? Jack was not usually selfish but then again, Jack was not usually angry either.

Well... at least not for long. When he was angry all do it did not last it could be horrible, Bunny had proven that during the blizzard of '68, all do he refused to admit it was partly his fault for upsetting the young winter spirit, they all knew it.

Carefully he tracked down the proper entrance tot eh cave and knocked, when there was no reply he carefully entered. The moonlight was reflected of the ice and around the cave making it just as bright, if not a little more, as outside. Sandy smiled at the beautiful designs but soon frowned when he caught sight of Jack.

He was asleep in the snow, his hood pulled up and a few tears frozen to his cheeks. Sandy carefully knelt down and reached out to wipe the tears away, they fell to the ground and shattered, Jack's eyes suddenly flew open, bright blue filled with shock, maybe slight fear. He moved away from Sandy before relaxing.

"Oh... it's you" he whispered sitting up "sorry" he added.

Sandy smiled then frowned placing a hand on his shoulder he gave him a worried look. Jack stared back, he looked slightly tired, Sandy guessed he had tired himself out from fixing this place. North would be very upset if he saw Jack like this.

"Sandy... I-I... is there something wrong? What brings you here?" he whispered.

Sandy pointed at Jack then hesitated, before making a picture of a worried North. Jack sighed and looked to his feet, looking guilty.

"I know... he was worried, he was looking for me and I overacted... it's just... this is my home and had been for so looong... to see it damage at such a great level just... it upset me. Like all my efforts to make my home didn't matter and..." he began to silently cry.

Sandy shook his head cuddling Jack, he made a picture of a worried North again then pointed to the ground.

"North is still worried about me now?" he whispered, Sandy nodded.

Jack looked at his feet still, and nodded "I guess he would be..." he whispered cuddling his legs "you will tell him I'm okay, right?"

Sandy looked at Jack then shook his head, Jack looked surprised and at that Sandy picked up one of the frozen tears, pointed at Jack and shook his head.

"Sandy... I'm upset but I'm still okay, I just need to calm down" he explained.

Sandy shook his head and pointed to Jack then made a picture of the North Pole.

Jack shook his head "I need some time alone... I-I'm not ready to face North yet... not after what I said."

Sandy shook his head and made a picture of a Christmas tree then a picture of all the guardians.

"Today is Christmas... time for family" Jack whispered and cuddled Sandy, nodding "your right" he whispered.

Sandy smiled and began to leave the cave, Jack stood up and followed Sandy, hood still hiding his face. He looked at the ground, at his feet until the wind picked him up.

Sandy flew by Jack's side towards the North Pole, soon it came into view, Sandy smiled, he imagined when they arrived North would hug Jack tightly saying his sorry, Jack would hug him back and whisper that he was sorry too. Then they would celebrate Christmas as a family, like they should. But before this could happen, Jack stopped.

Sandy turned to look at him and made a questions mark above his head. Jack stared at the workshop for a little while then tears filled his eyes "I can't" he whispered and suddenly he flew of in the opposite direction as fast as he could. Sandy tried to follow but Jack was too fast, so instead he decided he best return to the other guardians and tell them the news.

It took almost an hour to explain what had happened to the other three guardians. They where trying there very best but such a situation was hard enough to explain with words and Sandy's pictures just weren't good enough.

"Poor Jack..." Tooth whispered.

"Poor Jack? He feeling regret for his own actions is a good thing!"

"It was not his fault" North said his face in his hands "oh Jack... please don't fly too far" he whispered hoping Jack was okay.

"He'll be okay" Tooth reassured "I'm sure he just wants some alone time..." she whispered.

"But what if he things I'm angry or hate him? Oh what if he things I don't want him here any more... what if he never comes back..."

"Then we'll track the little bugger down and drag him back here" Bunny said.

North shook his head "that might scare him or make him angry" North pointed out.

"But he will be safe and in your care" Bunny pointed out.

North looked doubtful then nodded "I guess..."

"I think we should wait a bit first" Tooth said "see if he comes back on his own, me and Sandy will keep an eye out for him during work."

Sandy nodded agreeing with tooth's decision.

A day passed and there was no sound of the kid, the guardians got back to work often visiting North to both see if he was okay or if Jack had returned. Another day passed... then a third day, a forth, a fifth, a sixth... soon it had been two weeks and jack had not been seen, not by the guardians, not my any other spirits and not by any children.

North was no longer miserable, now he was angry "where the hell is he?!" at the window.

"Maybe he hadn't noticed how long it's been?" Tooth suggested.

"That only makes things worse!"

Tooth sighed "he'll turn up" she whispered, how many times had she said this? She was beginning to doubt her own words.

"What if he is hurt? Lost?"

"He is very independent, North."

"You know that is not entirely true! He acted it... but you remember he did not eat properly, he was covered in scars... he was... he was not looking after himself right, I don't want him to be like that again, even if just for small time."

"None of us do, North..."

"Don't tell me your talking 'bout Jack again?" Bunny said coming in though the door.

"What else are we supposed to talk about? Cookies?" North crossed his arms.

"Jack didn't like cookies too much" Bunny said leaning against a wall "his okay, trust me, he is strong."

"He is child!"

"Strong child."

"Still child."

"Perhaps... so what do you want to do, search again? He is a good hider."

"If it helps find him, I search hundred more times!" North shouted standing up to go to the sleigh.

"It's pointless, mate, kid wont be found if he doesn't want to be."

North sighed "but who knows how long it will be until he wants to be found..."

"I know... but you need to trust him, mate, Jack is not stupid."

"No... I'm just worried."

"We all are" Bunny said putting a paw on North's shoulder, he looked out the window and as he fought of Jack he sighed. He definitely was.

**Author Note:**

**Sorry about the lack of things happening in this chapter... **


	3. Chapter 3

Jack had his eyes closed, holding back tears, he sat in the snow leaning against an ice berg. He cuddled himself, he whispered comforting words to himself. He had, like Tooth had said, lost track of time. He had not moved from this spot, he had spent all his time attempting to convince himself to go back to the Pole. But he had failed miserably...

He began to cry, cuddling his legs closer "North... I'm sorry..." he whispered "please... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

"Jack..." a cold... no, dark voice whispered in his right ear.

Jack eye's widened as he recognized it, jumping to the side he pointed his staff at the familiar black figure that stood by his side, looking regretful "Pitch!"

"I see you are well" he said sarcastically before shaking his head "I should have know does guardians would fail at being real guardians."

Jack growled "what do you want Pitch?"

"Jack, have you not learned by now that I do not come to hurt you, I wish only to help you Jack. Does guardians failed to look after you, so I came to help you."

"Last time yo offered me help you broke my staff and abandoned me here! This time you don't have Baby Tooth though!" he shouted.

Pitch grinned "but I do have you alone."

"I am strong enough to defeat you!"

Pitch laughed "if you manage to keep that staff in yours hands" Pitch grinned and suddenly pounced attempting to get the staff, Jack's eyes widened and he held it tight trying to attack with ice, Pitch dodged and grabbed hold of the staff.

"Let it go!" Jack shouted putting at it. Pitch just laughed and pulled as well.

They fought for a while until Pitch let go with one hand, and grabbed Jack by the throat, blocking Jack's oxygen. Jack struggled "let go..." he whispered still holding onto the staff with both hands.

"Jack, let go" Pitch ordered, Jack hesitated but he felt himself falling into unconsciousness so he did as he was told. Pitch grinned throwing the staff out of Jack's reach. Jack pushed at Pitch trying to free himself but Pitch did not let go. Finally Jack lost consciousness and Pitch dropped him, letting him fall onto the snowy ground, laughing.

When Jack woke up, he was sitting crossed legs in one of the bird like cages hanging from the ceiling. His ankles where tied together, his wrists attached too. Leaving him stuck in the position. He struggled for a second before looking around. It was dark, too dark. He whimpered as the silence began to sink in, not even the wind blew down under the ground.

Jack took a deep breath and wished he had gone back to the pole. He had really messed up now.

"Oh Jack, you're awake" came a cold voice that made Jack whimper trying to hide his face "oh, hiding are we?"

Suddenly Pitch appeared behind Jack, grabbing Jack's hair he forced the kid to look up, making Jack whimper. Tears filled his eyes "let me go" he whispered, taking deep breaths.

"Scared now are we? Fought you said you could take me on?"

"Shut up!" he shouted, regretting it immediately as Pitch banged the boys head on the metal. Blood fell but he did not lose consciousness.

"You are not very wise are you? When your tied up in a cage, I suggest you behave or I'll have you gagged, is that understood?"

Jack would have nodded had Pitch not been grabbing his hair, instead he just let out a small whimper. Pitch grinned letting go "good boy."

Jack pulled his head close to his bound hands, hoping Pitch could not reach it there "what do you want from me?" he whispered, his voice shaking slightly with fear.

"I want many things Jack, and I believe you can assist me with obtaining a good few of them."

"I-I won't help you..." Jack whispered.

"You don't need" Pitch replied "just by keeping you here you're already assisting me with obtaining my goals."

Jack looked up at Pitch confused and scared. Trying to figure out what Pitch was up to. It all clicked when he heard North calling for him, he struggled wondering how long he had been unconscious for.

"Seems I have company" Pitch cooed happily.

"Don't you dare!" Jack shouted.

"Jack!" North obviously heard.

"It's a trap! Don't!" Jack called back, not even sure if it was a trap, simply guessing.

"Jack are you okay?" it was Tooth this time.

"If his hurt you..." Bunny growled sounding angry, they where getting closer.

Pitch grinned and vanished into the shadows, Jack looked even more scared at that and began to struggled desperately against his bonds "Pitch what ever your planning it wont work!" he shouted.

"Jack!" North shouted and Jack turned to see them all running towards him. Tooth and Sandy where by his side within second, Bunny next jumping up from one cage to another. North struggled not finding a way to climb up but still the most worried.

"It's a trap!" Jack shouted "you... you..."

"Trap? Where's the trap Jack?"

"I... don't know but... I know there is one! Somewhere..." he looked around scared.

"Did Pitch do this?" Bunny asked placing a soft paw on Jack's head.

Jack flinched and weakly nodded.

"Did what?" North called down from bellow, worry clear in his voice.

"Don't worry Jack, we'll get you out of here" Tooth whispered looking at the lock to the cage.

Jack frowned as he watched Tooth uselessly try to break open the cage. Bunny and Sandy both rolled there eyes, when she stopped Sandy but in and opened it with her dream sand "oh very good Sandy!" Tooth praised, looking happy.

Bunny pulled out his boomerang using it to free Jack from the bonds, Jack sighed with relief as he looked down at his red hands, his eyes widened, it was worse then it felt. His hands had obviously gone slight numb.

"How long was I here?" he whispered.

"Not sure" Bunny replied "can we discuss this later? If there is a trap I'd rather we get out."

Jack nodded as Tooth and Sandy helped Jack out of the cage and down to the floor bellow where North looked relieved he quickly hugged Jack "I was so worried" he said.

Jack pulled away from North "too tight!"

"Sorry... but you have been gone so long! And then we found out Pitch had you..." he hugged Jack again, this time more carefully "are you okay?" he asked looking at Jack's wrists and then at his head "we need to get you back to pole and in infirmary!" he announced.

Bunny rolled his eyes at North's over protectiveness, Jack pulled away "can we get out of here first? Please?"

North nodded "can you walk?"

Jack rolled his eyes and nodded "he barely touched me."

"Then how'd he catch ya?" Bunny asked.

Jack moved his hands to his throat and hesitated wondering weather he wanted North to know, he was already worried enough, then again he could think of no believable excuse "he grabbed my staff, tor try and take it from me, then when I wasn't expecting it he grabbed my throat and... I lost consciousness from lack of oxygen."

North was immediately looking at Jack's throat checking for bruises or broken bones "did he do it tightly? Did it hurt? Lack of oxygen to the brain can cause brain damage at times!"

Jack tried to pull away but when it hurt more to struggle he gave in and just sighed "North... we need to go!"

"Oh yes, we need to go to infirmary" North began to lead the way.

Bunny snickered as he walked next to Jack "he won't be letting you out of there for weeks."

Jack raised an eyebrow "you think he can keep me locked up?"

"Well Pitch didn't have much trouble."

"I had just woken up..."

"You must have been unconscious for ages... you sure he didn't get to your brain" he ruffled Jack's hair.

"I don't know how long I was out for... and is that meant to be a serious questions or an insult? Either way, yes I am sure."

They exited the lair without a problem and to Jack's surprise, made it to the sleigh without a problem. They climbed into the sleigh and headed back towards the pole. Jack fell asleep on the way back, surprising all the guardians.

Once at the pole North lay Jack down on a bed in the infirmary. The other three guardians by his side as he checked Jack for any injuries Pitch may have caused. There was very little, he cleaned and bandaged up Jack's head, all do it wasn't really necessary. Then bandaged his wrists and ankles, again not really necessary.

"How long do ya think he was there?" Bunny asked.

North shook his head "I don't think long... what I want to know is why Pitch informed us about his presence in the lair. Had he made a trap or attempted a trade, it would make sense, but... he did nothing of the kind. In fact it felt extremely easy."

Sandy nodded, something was not right. Pitch did not act without reason.

"He'll probably have a pretty bad headache" Tooth whispered looking sadly at Jack.

"Serves him right, shouldn't have ran of in the first place!"

"Bunny! Don't be so mean!"

"It isn't his fault..." North whispered "I must apologize to him when he wakes up."

Bunny sighed "I don't see why you try to defend Jack... he shouted at you like you had done it on purpose! Did not accept your offer for help then hid away, getting himself captured by Pitch even!"

"How often do you blame a child when they run away?"

Bunny blinked "what do you mean?"

"Children don't just run away, if they do, they have been hurt... perhaps what I did with his home was not all my fault. But he is hurt, he is still adapting and I should have been more careful with him. It is not just my fault... but it definitely is not Jack's... he is just lost child."


End file.
